wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Lament of the Highborne
} |arg= } |icon=INV Misc Book 10 |name=Lament of the Highborne |quality=Common |bind=BoP |comment=The small book contains the lyrics to the song. }} The Lament of the Highborne is a Thalassian song. The lament was composed by Derek Duke and Russell Brower and sung by artist Vangie Gunn. It appears on the Burning Crusade soundtrack. It is also the name of an in-game book which contains the lyrics of the song of the same name. The book serves no game play purpose, other than to offer the player a chance to reread the lyrics as many times as he/she wishes. The composers have revealed that "the quest design team enhanced a new quest line to incorporate the song as a payoff moment". The lament can be heard in-game from Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and her Highborne Lamenters (pleasant-voiced banshees) after finding her locket (The Lady's Necklace, a gift from her sister Alleria) at Windrunner Spire in the Ghostlands and returning it to the Dark Lady. The Lament of the Highborne song and event were originally absent from the beta phase of The Burning Crusade - however, before release, the event was added to the quest, along with the lyrics to the song. The haunting melody can also be heard as the Burning Crusade credits music, and variations on the lament play in Eversong Woods and certain areas of Ghostlands. History Originally thought to be a lament to the Fall of Quel'Thalas, or possibly the Troll Wars, Lament of the Highborne is a tribute to both these events and more. The original song may have actually been in Darnassian, but given the similarities between it and Thalassian, this is probably a moot point. The original version is a kaldorei song, lamenting the losses of the War of the Ancients, a tribute to the members of the Kaldorei Resistance who fought against, and died by the claws of, the Burning Legion. Some 2,800 years ago, the words were altered (though the melody remained the same) to reflect the similar losses and courage found in the Troll Wars. The song (possibly modified slightly) rose to popularity in recent years, after the Fall of Quel'Thalas, again to honor the fallen of Quel'Thalas and those who persevered. Hence, the song is a dirge, not for just the high elves, but for all elves; kaldorei, quel'dorei, and sin'dorei alike. Source Players who would like to store the lyrics ingame should finish the quests and . This involves giving Sylvanas Windrunner , a gift from her beloved sister Alleria. When the singing is finished, talk to Ambassador Sunsorrow afterwards. He will give a book with the lyrics. Hearing the song in-game is still possible even if one chooses not to do the quest line or as Alliance (who cannot do the chain as it is Horde only). Typing /script PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Music\\GlueScreenMusic\\BCCredits_Lament_of_the_Highborne.mp3") into the game chat box, or as part of a simple macro, will cause the song to play. Alternatively, on the login screen, click 'Credits' and the song plays over the credits for the Burning Crusade. Videos BlizzCon 2007 This song was performed live for the concert attendees at BlizzCon 2007, and was sung by Vangie Gunn. SI7k2hrahDw&feature=related Official machinima This video, published by Blizzard on September 19th 2007, shows the assault of the Scourge on Quel'thalas and the assassination of Sylvanas and her afterdeath rising by Arthas along with Sylvanas singing the song, which is the part players can watch as well for themselves while playing the game. FI84Ebibm7w&feature=related Lyrics Notes Much like as is shown in the machinima, the song can actually be heard all throughout Undercity when triggered by the quest (much like a zone-wide announcement), displacing the Undercity theme music if it is playing. External links Category:Fan movies Category:Featured Articles